Madness everynight
by Uchiha-chan
Summary: Thumping sounds on the floor, weird music,a passionate kiss...What was the two lovebirds really doing? Crackfic ShizNat, ChieAoi and NaoNat Bickering


Disclaimer: Yea you know this. Yet you ask. NOT MINE!

Forewords: I've been told that this is a major spoiler so i've pasted this at the end notes. May have OOCs and weirdness… Warning for suggestiveness…

Title: Madness every night

By: Hayashi11 a k a Uchiha-chan

* * *

'I sware I'll get back at this tea drinking woman!' Natsuki screamed mentally as she changed for her physical education class. 

"Ku…Kuga-san"

'Damn! Did someone just call me?'

The blue hair princess turned away from her locker and looked around for the owner of the voice. Higurashi Akane.

"Yea?"

Natsuki replied with a bit of unnecessary hostility, scarring the timid girl.

"Er… Yo…You do remember to bring a pair of comfortable shoes right? … We're doing marathon running today."

"Marathon?"

The girl simply nodded.

"Oh shit…."

She groaned as she sieved through her locker. She let out the cry of misfortune, not because she can't find her favorite blue sneakers, but the damned fact that she was still aching all over from events of the previous night. Her legs especially, are not feeling very strong.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all…"

She mumbled and thought 'Maybe skipping class this time would be a good idea…'

* * *

"NEWS FLASH!!" 

Chie ran into her classroom with a phone in hand and Aoi following closely behind. With her target in sight, Tokiha Mai, she dived towards her and popped herself into the empty seat before the orange hair girl.

"Tell me! Did Kuga invite Kaicho-sama to her apartment yesterday? Answer me in three seconds time starts now!"

Mai was a little shock to see a blur of uniform suddenly zero in on her. She sat as far back into her seat as possible before having a chance to comprehend what was said to her.

"What? What was the news?"

"Tell me your answer and I'll decide on which version of the story it will fit!"

Chie gave her a grin that screams I-am-up-to-no-good.

"What are you getting at? Aoi! Put a leash on your girlfriend!"

Aoi almost gasped and blush a deep shade of pink. Hearing that and seeing Aoi's reaction, Chie decided to have some fun.

"You know Mai… That is a great idea! I'll drop by the shop after school."

The playful tomboy winked with a cheesy smile.

"Let's get back to our question. Did she or did she not?"

Finally giving in, Mai sighed and revealed what she knew; knowing very well that one day Natsuki will totally grill her for that.

"Well… for the past week she had been asking me to make dinner for two and she'd chase me out as soon as the clock hit 7."

"Hmmm… highly suspicious…"

Chie scratched her chin with a corner of her phone and pondered for a moment. "Dinner, 7 O'clock, late for school consecutively for a week, signs of fatigue… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She directed her question to her partner in crime.

"Definatelly!"

Aoi nodded.

"A date!"

They spoke in unison and pointed a finger at each other and smiled. Mai slapped her forehead and shook off the invisible black lines that were running down the side of her head.

"Guys… This is not the first time you got these things wrong. Don't let Natsuki know what you've just said or she'll kill you with her bare hands…"

Good advice fell on deaf ears. Chie added excitedly.

"I was thinking of a date and more… Something tells me they had been doing something physically taxing… OhYes! I could definitely see a scandal coming!"

"Oh geez… Chie stop that maniac laughter…"

"What scandal are you talking about young ladies?"

A cheerful voice came from behind them and pair of arms snaked across Chie and Aoi's shoulders, the owner draped herself onto them.

"Oh god…Midori…"

Mai gave up and dropped her head onto her desk.

* * *

7O'Clock sharp, Mai barely finished cooking and was made to leave with Natsuki's promise that she would clean up. 

Seven-thirty, Natsuki went around the corner of her street and brought back a casually dressed Student Council President. She claimed that she'll be the top and was quickly teased by the red eye beauty that she had lost for the entire week.

With a huff, Natsuki swung the door to her apartment open and let the both of them in.

Armed with Chie's camera phone and Midori's sneak suit, the team comprising of the gossip queen, her blue eye girlfriend, one hyperactive high school teacher who now claims that she's 21, a fiery red head cook who got kicked out of the apartment not long ago and a dark spiky hair koala bear that clung to her and last but not least a problematic teenager who tagged along just to see Kuga get embarrassed.

The infiltration team gathered outside the apartment shortly after eight. Chie fished out a stethoscope from her jacket and put it on. Midori glued her ear to the door and tried to listen to the noises in the room.

"Woah! Chie, did you pocket that from Yohko Sensei?"

Mai stood behind the group and whispered her question.

"Nope. I bought this from the store. Aoi and I were playing doctor last week."

Aoi tapped her knuckle on the dark hair girl to wipe the naughty grin off her face.

Nao who was idling around tapping on her cell phone, looked up and smirked.

"Was that the reason why you stayed out of the dorm last weekend?"

"Nao-chan!"

Aoi cried as she was further embarrassed.

"Hush! I hear something!"

Chie whispered excitedly, all fell silent and listened.

* * *

"_Ohh Natsuki… please be gentle…"_

"

* * *

Midori and Chie looked at each other with that 'this-is-unbelievable' eyes, quite shocked by what they just heard. The others stared at them and all fought for a space to eavesdrop.

"Natsuki is quite a passionate monster I must say…"

Midori mused.

"Wait wait.. Is that Techno I hear in the background?"

Chie strained her ears to listen while the others looked confused.

"Are they thumping to Techno? Shouldn't they use those trashy love songs? Kuga has no taste."

"How did you know that Nao?"

Chie inquired.

"They always play them in those love motels…. Oh shit…."

Nao shut up immediately and looked away.

"Hohoo… Gottcha!"

"Lend me that if you are not using."

The red head sensei took over the possession of the useful eavesdrop tool.

"Shhhhh!"

* * *

"_Natsuki…. Can't take it any longer… let's stop…."_

"_You're not running away after beating me! Take that!"_

"

* * *

The gang could hear the thumping noises get more intensive on the wooden floor. The more innocent ones start to blush while the others grinned, with one exception of Mikoto having two slits as eyes and generally look uninterested.

"Natsuki's a tough nut!"

"That dog…"

"Guys… I think we should leave before things get out of hand and we have to fear for our lives…"

Mai was dying to leave so she can tuck the koala into bed and escape possible death by the hands of the infamous ice princess.

"Hush!!"

Midori silenced her again.

* * *

"_Seems like you lost again…"_

Shizuru's voice could be heard with a slight hint of teasing. Natsuki however, panted heavily as if she just had a workout.

"

* * *

"Wooo! That girl's gonna make a comeback!"

Midori had the face of someone being extremely shock and extremely excited. Chie took out her cellphone for sound recording.

"Must... catch this on tape!!"

Chie felt her pulse quicken but Aoi quickly pulled her away from the door and tackled her right there in the hallway.

"You're being a bad bad girl Chie!"

The loving girlfriend pinched the tomboy's nose and dragged her to a shady corner out of sight.

"There goes another couple..."

Nao grinned as she took out her own phone to get some blackmail material but just when she leaned towards the door, it clicked gently and opened. The rest gasped and wanted to bolt but curiosity got the better of them. Midori gently pushed the door open wider and was met with a scene so sweet that she wouldn't have to use sugar in her coffee for the rest of the week. Natsuki had grabbed her girlfriend by the collar, locked in a very passionate kiss. Nao's phone snapped image of them and Midori cheered and instantly regretted it.

"You go girl!!"

Shocked by the unexpected interruption, Natsuki quickly made some distance and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Oh fuc…"

She was silenced with another kiss initiated by the former Kaicho.

"Oh holy hot fudge on sundae we're gonna die…"

"Run for it girls!"

Natsuki used all her remaining strength to separate themselves so that she could yell at the bunch at the door.

"COMEBACK HERE AND SHUT THAT DAMN DOOR OR I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD WITH MY NEW RIFLE!!!"

Stop.

Turn around.

Smile.

"Errr.. Hi?"

Midori offered.

"Kuga! Do you have do her with your clothes on?!"

Nao was quick to notice.

"Yea… Is that some kind of fetish or what?"

Chie popped out of nowhere and asked while straightening up her shirt. Natsuki made her girlfriend sit on the couch before beckoning the gang to come closer.

"Sit!"

The bunch dropped to the floor and sat like good little girls.

"Surrender your phones and all other high-tech equipment!"

"What the hell Kuga! Over my dead body!"

"Well then don't expect yourself to walk out of this door alive if that's what you want it."

The ice princess threatened the red head with a glare.

"We didn't even have a chance to take steamy vids of you and your psycho girl"

Nao argued forcefully.

"What steamy vid? What the hell! Would someone mind explaining?"

Natsuki crossed her arms impatiently and pointed.

"Starting with you Harada! Talk!"

Harada shook her head and refused to talk. Natsuki skipped Aoi and continued with Midori.

"Talk! What the hell was that for!"

"Keeping my former student in check so she won't be in trouble with a minor?"

"Bad answer. Next!"

She skipped Nao and went on with Mai which made the red head a little unhappy.

"You're skipping me because you know you can't win me in a verbal fight? Run back to your owner… Puppy!"

"Shut up Nao! I wasn't asking you."

"Oh yea? Puppy should shut up because she was making a hell of a noise doing her girl just now."

Natsuki blushed. Nao won the fight.

"W-who said I was doing… …"

Natsuki stammered to the delight of the Nao. Shizuru snaked her arms around her waist and pulled her to the couch making her sit on her lap.

"Shi-zuru!"

"You all certainly know that there's a price to pay for interrupting us don't you?"

Shizuru put on her usual smile and said calmly, the others kept quiet fearing for their lives.

"I was just about to teach Natsuki how to play nice…."

The Ex-Kaicho held a hand to her cheek and strikes her famous thinking pose looking a little depressed and disappointed. Nao smirked and had 'I-knew-it!' written all over her face.

"I guess we should leave so you two can continue whatever activities you were doing…"

Mai and Aoi laughed nervously.

"Shizuru! Stop using that suggestive tone! And you Nao! Wipe that smirk of your face! We were not doing anything!"

Natsuki growled; a sign that she's about to lose it.

"Mai… Was Natsuki doing something fun? Mikoto wanna do it too…"

Mikoto popped her head up from behind Mai and asked. Before her guardian could answer, Shizuru spoke with a smile.

"Yes Mikoto, we were doing something really fun!'

Natsuki's head began to run wild and thought. 'If they know that I've lost yet again, I won't be able to show my face in Fuuka again. Garhhhh!!! Damn!'

With an extraordinary dose of courage, Midori suggested.

"Excuse me for asking but I don't think Techno was such a good choice of music. Shouldn't you use something soothing or romatic?"

"Ara ara… I would pick those if they have it…"

Shizuru nodded in agreement.

They?

"Woohh! Wait! They?"

"Game producers!"

Shizuru snuggled into Natsuki and look utterly blissful.

Those on the floor sat complete still. Two minutes ticked away before anyone dared to open their mouth.

"Shizuru-san… What exactly were you doing just now?"

"We were playing a game… and the loser has to kiss the winner."

Shizuru smiled seductively at Natsuki for a brief second, sending her the signal that she still have unfinished business. All except Mikoto, who was still thinking of what she can play with Mai for 'fun', blushed.

"And what was that game that you've played?"

Chie dared herself to ask.

Shizuru cocked her head to a side and gave them a smile.

"Come over and have a look."

Natsuki slapped her forehead and groaned.

The gang had mix reactions. Some were really excited while others want to just go home safely before Natsuki sets her dog after them.

"You've…. gotta be kidding…"

Chie whipped out her phone and started to snap crazily. The LCD TV in the living room was on and it was flashing 'Dance Dance Revolution, press start' every two second. There were two dance mats on the floor side by side.

Shizuru gave her account of how they ended up with the game last week and kept competing against one another. It turned out that Shizuru complained that her puppy was spending too much time with her game console and decides to join Natsuki. However, slashing and shooting was not her type and they soon settled for a game which Natsuki claim that a professional gamer like her would never lose.

Shizuru exploited her dancing skills gained from the past and beat Natsuki in every round which made the blue hair girl very very mad. On top of that, Natsuki was a little too shy to let her body follow the flow of the music and ended up stomping on the mat to catch up with Shizuru.

The gang listened with their mouth hanging open in disbelieve; leaving poor Natsuki hiding in a corner and swore never to touch that dancing mat again.

"You've absolutely gotta be kidding…"

Nao muttered in disbelieve.

End

* * *

End notes 

Watching my sister play a silly Korean dancing game and doing research on DDR mat gave me this idea. It refuses to budge until I get this out in words. So there! This is unbelievable… I can write this faster than I write Bloodlust. Oh please don't stone me. I'm done almost done with Bloodlust chapter 18. I just need to check and re-check on it. Please R&R for this one! It's totally random and the ending seems to be on crack because I'm drinking.


End file.
